jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Death Thirteen
|Nombre = Death Thirteen |Japonés = ---- |Romaji = Desu Sātīn |Referencia = La Muerte |Usuario = Mannish Boy |Primera aparición manga = Capítulo 168: Death Thirteen (1) |Anime = Episodio 45: Death 13 - Primera parte |Tipo de Stand = Stand de corto alcance |Estadisticas = Poder Destructivo: C Velocidad: C Rango: E Durabilidad: B Precisión: D Potencial de Desarrollo: B }} |, Desu Sātīn}}, a veces estilizado como }}, es el stand de Mannish Boy, un antagonista menor que aparece en Stardust Crusaders cuando el grupo de Jotaro está en Arabia. Apariencia/Personalidad left|thumb|261x261px|La Muerte. Death Thirteen aparece como una mezcla entre un payaso y La Parca sosteniendo una guadaña. En lugar de una calavera, tiene una máscara de payaso con los ojos curvados hacia abajo y una sonrisa inquietante. El diseño de la máscara se inspira en las máscaras que se encuentran durante el Carnaval de Venecia.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Su boca nunca se mueve mientras habla, aunque puede mover su boca y rostro de manera independiente. Sin contar su cabeza y los brazos, Death Thirteen no tiene cuerpo físico, es decir, cualquier ataque dirigidos a su torso, simplemente pasaran a través del vacío bajo su manto. Esto le da inmunidad a la mayoría de los ataques corporales, incluso aquellos lanzados por un Stand. También es un stand extremadamente único en que es controlado por un usuario de solo once meses de edad. Tiene la costumbre de gritar "Lali-ho". Representa la Carta del Tarot de La Muerte, quien representa literalmente la muerte física y no necesariamente es un vaticinio negativo. Habilidad Maestro de los Sueños: Esta capacidad viene en dos partes. Cuando algún ser vivo (humano o de otro tipo) se duerme cerca de su usuario Mannish Boy, entra en el mundo de los sueños de Death Thirteen, que aparece en una especie de parque de diversiones enorme, con ruedas de la fortuna y montañas rusas. Death Thirteen tiene control total en este mundo de los sueños, con excepción de las personas atraídas por él. Es capaz de hacer máquinas mortíferas de elementos mecánicos, convocar objetos de la nada, o incluso engañar a una persona a pensar que han convocado a su propio Stand, aunque esto es en realidad obra de Death Thirteen, debido a que nada además de los que duermen pueden entrar en el mundo de Death Thirteen. Cualquier lesión a la persona recibe en el mundo de los sueños son transferidas al mundo real, incluyendo casos fatales. Death Thirteen también puede curar a sus víctimas en el mundo de los sueños, lo ocasiona la curación de una herida en el mundo real. El cadáver de alguien muerto en el mundo de los sueños queda donde murió en el sueño, convirtiéndose en una parte de este, y por lo tanto bajo el control de Death Thirteen. Si, por algún milagro, la persona logra sobrevivir el asalto de Death Thirteen, se olvidara de lo que ocurrió cuando se despierte, solamente recordando todo lo que paso una vez que regresen al mundo de Death Thirteen. Esto hace que sea muy difícil atacar al usuario relativamente débil de este Stand. Su debilidad principal es su incapacidad para afectar a las personas fuera de su mundo de los sueños; si alguien fuera a identificar a Mannish Boy como una amenaza, sería en gran medida impotente. Además, alguien que se queda dormido con su Stand activo será capaz de convocar al Stand dentro del mundo de los sueños - además, en dicho caso la persona entonces recordara todo lo que pasó mientras estaba durmiendo cuando se despierte. Videojuegos JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) A diferencia de su arco argumental en la historia original, en este videojuego Mannish Boy ataca a todo el grupo desde dentro de un avión en el camino a la India. Durante la batalla, el ataque principal de Death Thirteen consiste en usar su hoz varias veces. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PSX/DC) Death Thirteen aparece como un enemigo especial enfrentado en el modo Arcade. Las condiciones para luchar contra él incluyen el uso de sólo uno de los ocho personajes principales del héroe (incluyendo a Joven Joseph y New Kakyoin) y el jugador no puede perder una sola batalla. Si se completan estas condiciones, aparecerá un mensaje "Here Comes a New Challenger" ("Aquí viene un nuevo desafiante") en la pantalla, llevando al jugador al mundo de los sueños para luchar contra Death Thirteen. En la versión exclusiva para la plataforma Sony PlayStation, los eventos del arco argumental para Death Thirteen aparecen en el modo Super Story, donde el jugador tiene que derrotar al Stand usando a Kakyoin. Durante la pelea, Death Thirteen puede convocar a un falso Star Platinum, Silver Chariot y Magician's Red para atacar al jugador (estos falsos Stands son derrotados con un solo ataque), así como volar alrededor del escenario y lanzar su hoz. La batalla especial de Death Thirteen también se puede desbloquear en el modo Galería (Oingo and Boingo Book), pero el jugador sólo puede jugar como uno de los ocho héroes (incluyendo al Joven Joseph y New Kakyoin). Curiosidades *Los poderes de Death Thirteen son claramente muy similares o son una posible (y clara) referencia a Freddy Krueger , personaje icono del horror en la saga de películas A Nightmare on Elm Street. * A diferencia de los otros stand basados en cartas del Tarot, el aspecto de Death Thirteen coincide casi idénticamente con su imagen en la Carta de Tarot que representa. *Su frase recurrente "Lali-ho" es una referencia al nombre original del hechizo de Sueño, "Rarihō", en los videojuegos de la saga Dragon Quest, que en si mismo es una referencia al grito de batalla del trió de superheroes The Impossibles (1966-1968) propiedad de Hanna-Barbera Productions. El hechizo dejaría al personaje objetivo indefenso durante varios turnos, incluso mientras fuera asesinado. **Algunos meses antes del debut de Death Thirteen, Araki fue uno de los muchos artistas de la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump fotografiados haciendo cosplay de Dragon Quest para su portada nº6 de 1990, celebrando la llegada de la por entonces nueva cuarta entrega. * Algunos hispanohablantes normalmente mal-leen el nombre y lo pronuncian "Death Trece". * Hierophant Green fue el único stand del grupo de Jotaro que se enfrentó a Death Thirteen. * Kakyoin era el único del grupo de Jotaro que sabía sobre la existencia de Death Thirteen, o al menos el único que sabía que se habían enfrentado a él, pues los demás habían olvidado todo. Galería Referencias Navegación Categoría:Stands parte III